


Heir Apparent

by DarkFantasyLvr



Series: Heir [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Castiel, Creature Castiel, Dubious Consent, Eve!Castiel, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other, Pre-Season/Series 08, Purgatory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She watched from afar as the two of them roamed through her land - the human boy who brought her here and the angel who assisted him and also brought her children to harm."</p><p> </p><p>Eve chooses an heir to her monster throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first major story that I'm posting for fun and I have to warn you it's a bit of a doozie. Something about me - I like my stories a little on the weird side. If you enjoy this now, then there's going to be more where this came from. Please enjoy .

She watched from afar as the two of them roamed through her land - the human boy who brought her here and the angel who assisted him and also brought her children to harm.

He was an ancient being. Powerful, yes - but not so much so that he'd be able to stop her once she had her way. He wasn’t so bad to look at either – for an angel.

Yes, it was decided - she was taking the angel and he would become Hers.

* * *

 

As Dean would, and probably had, already stated - Leviathans sucked ass. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he hid, they always managed to find him. It probably didn't help that the creatures of this realm were able to see him in a simplified version of his true form. He glowed like the sun in this land. A beacon.

Dean would be unable to tell, however. Dean was still among the living but for how long, Castiel was unable to predict. They needed to leave this land, soon.

No, Dean needed to leave. Castiel, though hunted too, needed more time to complete his penance.

Walking along the forest, Castiel looked to the sky to try and gauge his current location. He was lost. Oh well, at least he'd escaped the Leviathans. Small victory. Castiel rounded a copse to find a river of running water that appeared to be safe enough. He needed a little time to rest and recharging his grace took some time as he was, for the nth time in the last several years, cut off from Heaven's power.

Crouching to the ground, he scooped some water into his hands and wiped some of the soot and sweat from his face. It was cool. Refreshing.

"Cas?"

No. It couldn't be.... He'd been trying so hard.... He needed to stay away, for his own protection. Castiel turned and - was in an empty white void that his senses most definitely told him wasn't Purgatory anymore. He didn't know where he was and it appeared that he was on his own.

"Hello, Castiel."

Or maybe not.

The angel turned to find a young woman with long, black hair and tanned skin. She wore a simple, long white dress with a sharp v-neck exposing her rounded bosom. She was smiling at him and Castiel felt uneasy in her presence.

"Who are you?" he asked guardedly, calling forth his blade for protection.

The girl, for she was no older than 18, chuckled at his immediate thought of danger. "I go by many names, little child. There is one, however, that is most sacred to my being."

She came up to him, reaching up her hand to his face and, after he is level to her, kissed him most scandalously. She moved away, smiled mischievously, and whispered, "They call me, Eve."

Where, for but a moment, Castiel relished in the feeling of a beautiful woman identifying his presence and not attempting to murder him on sight, when she revealed herself to be the second most vile corruptor of the human soul, he recoiled and moved away from her grasp.

As she had revealed her true self to him, he was able to see the true face beneath her deception of serenity and innocence.

How her skin was leathery gray with bat wings extending from her shoulders that were much, much larger than Castiel's own. Her hair but wisps of white, sharp points extending outward from her scalp. Her eyes - nothing but black sockets with a spot of yellow in the center. She had more limbs than were necessary - arms, legs, tentacles. She was, if Castiel had to guess, almost the size of the human Sears Tower. All of that, hidden in the form of a young female girl.

Eve laughed and launched herself on him, toppling him down onto the ground. She dug her nails deep into his chest, reaching him at his true form, causing him to groan in pain.

"Listen to me _Angel_ \- it was you and your little friends that sent me back on a one way trip to this...this...emptiness."

"I'm not sorry that happened."

Eve gripped him tighter and Castiel cried out, smacking his fist against the ground beneath him. And then, she let herself go.

"No, I'm sure you are not."

She got up and walked forward a few feet before stopping and raising her hand out in front of her, palm faced outward. Castiel rose just enough to see what appeared to be a visual screen of some kind appear before her.

"What is that?"

Eve looked hard, using her hand to change the view several times until stopping. Dean was standing, his arms extended in front of an empty space. The space that Castiel had most recently vacated. The image was frozen in place.

Eve turned to Castiel and asked, "Look familiar?"

Castiel rose and stood next to her. "What have you done?"

Eve smirked and looked to the screen again.

"Before the Leviathan were exiled from the Other Universe, this was my sole domain. Purgatory - my home. A place where I was able to experiment to my heart's content, away from where _God_ was unable to touch me."

"What does my Father have to do with any of this?"

"God sent the Leviathan here and they began taking over, feeding on my children and polluting my home with their...their slime. I couldn't bear it any longer so - I sent a child over into the Human plane."

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of the screen, staring at the image of Dean about to either smack him or hug him.

"Afterwards, I sent my Others over, pair by pair, and began watching them grow and change from afar. And then, in their deaths, they were returned to me to be loved and live out eternity doing that which they excel at - survival. I love each and every single one of them."

"I - that is touching, but, what does it have to do with me? Why am I here, Eve?"

"Yes, yes - why indeed. You, Castiel, are a very powerful, fairly unique individual. It has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of an angel's company and I am pleased that God has made you as you are."

"I-I don't understand."

Castiel suddenly stood before Eve once again and she again dug her claws deep into his chest, deeper than before, touching his true form. Touching his _grace_ and causing strange lines of gray appeared and quickly vanished.

"Such power. Almost, dare I say, omnipotent?"

Castiel tried looking at her but his vision was beginning to waver. Eve removed one of her hands, using it to grasp his head, bringing it forwards until their lips locked. Castiel attempted to push her away because he was beginning to feel something. Something different. Something dangerous. Something _wicked_. Eve finally pulled away and let him go, allowing him to fall again to the floor.

"Nighty-night, little Angel."

He fell into unconsciousness to the sounds of her laughter.

* * *

_He found himself back in that diner in Oregon, watching himself and the others from afar as the battle once more laid itself out. Dean was clutching his neck that was gushing blood and they all watched Eve begin the process of bodily self-destruction. This time though, Eve's eyes locked onto his from where she stood and he could almost swear that she saw him there, watching. Waiting. Castiel reached out his hands to stop her (save her) but_ found himself lying back on a comfortable mattress, on some kind of raised bed.

What happened? Where was he? Was he still –

"You're still in the Void, Castiel. Don't worry."

Castiel tried to find the source of the voice, knowing it to be Eve, but she wasn't anywhere near him. He tried escaping but his arms and legs were tied above and below him respectively. His clothing had also been removed while he'd slept. He struggled against the bonds but couldn't do anything. Eve had him right where she wanted him.

"Eve!"

"I'm right here, baby."

Eve suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed, no longer wearing the dress nor anything at all upon her body. His vision shifted between both forms, not knowing which to be the worst as she climbed up towards him like a lioness on the prowl. Castiel continued his struggling but Eve smirked and brought his vessel's limp penis into her mouth, beginning to suckle it. Castiel drew in a breath, closed his eyes, and counted the minutes until she was finished.

"Oh," she finally said five minutes and eleven seconds later, "So strong and big, my Angel."

"I am not your Angel, Eve."

Eve began crawling up him again, straddling him between her hips and flicking him on the nose. "No, but you will be."

She moved down his body, reaching his groin area and manually put his penis inside of her. She wiggled her hips wildly and moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Ah, that's right. That's good."

Through all the jostling of the bed, Castiel inexplicitly began feeling the penis begin to harden. He scrunched in his toes and waited for it to be over. When she finally ( _finally_ ) removed herself, she put a robe on herself and got off of the bed.

"Oh, it has been far too long," she said cheerfully.

Castiel felt something wet and disgusting on himself that he already knew Eve wasn't going to do anything with.

"Now," she said after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "How about you rest your pretty little head and we'll have a little more fun later, okay?"

Castiel didn't answer and Eve didn't expect him to either. She walked away from the bed, leaving him trapped to wait for her return.

* * *

"That's it. Come on, Cas. Come on. Come on. _Come. On._ "

After fourteen attempts, Cas came.

* * *

There was something wrong with him, he could tell. He had a perfect visual of his entire body from the way he was tied to the bed. Gray markings had begun appearing on his skin, marring it. The feathers on his wings had also begun to molt. He wanted to ask Eve about it, about what she was doing to him, but he couldn't.

She arrived, right on time as always, and mounted the bed and him.

"Ready to go?"

Slowly Castiel nodded and braced himself.

"Let's try something a little different today."

"What?" Cas asked.

Eve snapped her fingers and the ropes that bound him vanished. Castiel rubbed his wrists and sat up, surprised that Eve had decided to show mercy.

"On your back."

Confused, Castiel did as he was asked and waited.

"Comfortable?"

Castiel nodded. What...? Suddenly, something wet entered into him and he gasped in surprise. What was that? No, it wasn't possible. She was _Mother_ of All. Eve couldn't have a...

She edged her way out just a little bit and then forced herself right back into him again. More of his feathers fell from his wings as his entire body shook. His wings were practically bald now and webbing appeared to be growing in its place. Castiel felt pain in his lower region as Eve continued her ministrations.

Her hands clawed into him and, finally having enough, Castiel grabbed her hand into his and gripped her back. He flipped her bodily onto the bed and held her down beneath him, his sharpened nails digging into her but drawing no blood. She removed herself from him and he put himself deep, deep into her. He pushed and pushed growling with relief when she moaned in pleasure, cumming over and over again.

Lazily she opened her eyes and asked with a sultry voice, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

No, it wasn't. It-it was almost a relief. The gray had spread to his hands now, coating them like gloves. The strangeness he’d been feeling was beginning to become too common for him to find it odd. Eve made him feel things – things he’d never felt. He felt electrified and the pent up energy began building, needing to be released somewhere.

He needed to start with himself.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Castiel used this power and changed certain parts of his vessel. To keep up with Eve, he needed to become _like_ her. A red light exploded from him, changing him. She had already done so much for him since he’d arrived that, to be remade in Her image… It was the highest honor he could give back.

* * *

 

"It has been centuries since I've wanted to create a consort."

Castiel stopped where he was drawing circles on her arm and looked down at Her who was lying beside him.

"None of them have ever been successful. None of them could accept that much power. I think," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "You are my greatest creation to date."

She brought her hand against his gray leather skin, running her claws against his body. Castiel shifted so his immense wings were no longer pinned against his back, extending their full reach from side to side. He smiled, sharp teeth glistening. His eyes, black pits with the smallest blue tinge at the very center, were mischievous as he brought her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. He tangled his body with hers, touching her every inch, as their tongues danced.

"I thank you for this great gift, Mother."

"And now? What to do, what to do...?"

"Well," Castiel said, licking his lips and looking back, "I believe that there is someone who wished to see me."

The screen appeared, illuminating Dean Winchester still stuck in place in the second he was greeting his old friend.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do to him?"

Castiel thought about it, and smiled. "I want him to be _my First_."

Eve chuckled and kissed her beloved on the forehead. "And I will let you."

Castiel extricated himself from her warm embrace. He exited the bed and, a second later, appeared as his old, and disheveled self again – tattered trench coat and all.

"I will return to your side soon with a new Child to love."

Lying on her side with her head leaning on her hand, Eve waved and said while smiling, "Have fun."

* * *

 

"Cas!"

Dean and Benny walked down the path towards where the angel stood, a grin on his face as Dean approached.

"Dean."

The vampire looked at him and he could see the truth. He could see what Dean could not.

"Dean..." he tried warning. But it was too late.

Dean laughed and hugged his lost friend. "Damn, it's good to see you."

"And you, Dean."

Castiel reached out his neck and bit Dean deeply on the neck. Benny tried pulling them apart but Castiel raised a hand and the vampire stood stock still in place.

"Leave," he said, flashing his black and blue eyes. Benny turned and walked back the way they came.

Lying on the floor, Dean looked at up his friend and in shock and sadness asked, "Why?"

Castiel ran a finger against Dean's forehead and smirked. "I will make you into something beautiful, Dean Winchester." Castiel bit down on Dean's neck yet again and thought long and hard about what creation he wanted His First to become.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding more to this little universe. Maybe adding more about Dean or more about Eve and Cas. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it :D


End file.
